Ryuusei
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: ReiXAyaXKatase. If the shooting stars were really capable to comply with people's wishes, he wished that he could elongate the time so that he could have her on his back a little longer.
1. A Broken Promise

**A/N: Hi there! This is my first love triangle story and I hope you like it. Sorry for the error spelling and grammar, I suck at English.**

**Disclaimer: I'm absolutely not the one who own Gals! or Super Gals! Kotobuki Ran, but I do own this story.**

**1****st: **** A Broken Promise**

At Shibuya…

Aya usually went with her friends, Ran and Miyu to that town. But today, she was alone. Was it because she had a problem with the two of her best friends? Nope. Or because that diligent and clever girl was going to take a study course so she couldn't bring her friends with her? It was wrong either. So, what was the reason?

Well, let's take a good look on her. Say…She wore a white t-shirt and a pink skirt. And her hair...It was pigtailed. Shortly, she dressed very neatly today.

Everyone who saw her must be thought that she was going to have a date. Right, she wanted to see a guy. But not for a date. Ah, her face was blushing when a guy came to her! Let's check it out!

The guy put his hands on his pocket. He came closer to Aya. He coughed for a while, and then, he slightly smiled at her. "Sorry. Did you wait?"

Aya shook her head and smiled back. "I've just arrived here, too." She opened her bag and took something from it. "Here's your cell phone, Katase-kun."

Oh, so his name was "Katase"! Yeah, remember that!

Katase took the cell phone and said, "Thank you very much. How stupid I am, I shouldn't leave my cell phone in class. Sorry for disturbing you, Hoshino-san."

Katase scratched his head as he showed that he was embarrassed. He looked a bit blush.

Aya giggled. "Don't mention it. I don't mind to help you. But, I can't believe that a smart and thorough student like you can be such a clumsy person like this."

"Well, excuse me. I'm just an ordinary human, you know." Katase replied, "Don't ever think that I'm a perfect person like you."

Aya raised an eyebrow and exclaimed, "I-I'm not! How dare you say that I'm perfect?"

Katase chuckled. "So you can't say that I'm a thorough guy either."

Aya couldn't say anything and just chuckled like him.

She lifted her face and stared at the light brown-haired guy who kept laughing. Her face turned redder and a shy smile slowly formed on her face.

If you're a sensitive person, you must be having noticed that Aya had a crush on Katase. Aya was in the same class as Katase. The two of them were vying since they always got the highest score on every subjects. However, Aya, who liked a clever, handsome and nice guy, slowly developing feelings for Katase. Even though Katase was her rival, she still liked him (secretly), because he has always been her ideal guy.

Did Katase like her, too? Well, who knows? Aya thought that Katase a perfect guy and Katase also thought like that. But, nobody could see Katase's feelings towards Aya. It was unclear.

Katase started to talk to the dark-haired girl again, "I have to do something as a return. What can I do for you?"

"N-No, you don't have to do anything. I helped you sincerely." Aya answered while shook her right hand.

Katase took his fingers onto his chin and thought about something that even the intelligent Hoshino Aya couldn't guess what it was. Aya's head was filled of a lot of question marks now. Kazuki Katase could be a mysterious guy sometimes and he always successes to make Aya got curious on him.

After a while, Aya released her breath as Katase slapped his fingers. She knew that that green-eyed guy would declare something that he thought about earlier.

"Do you have time tomorrow?" he asked. Aya was still confused towards Katase's question. But of course, she could understand what he meant. "Well, since we'll have holiday for tomorrow, I suppose I have."

"If you don't mind...Opportunely, I have two free tickets for watch a movie. Will you come with me, Hoshino-san?"

Aya blushed. She could feel the big palpitation of her heart when she heard a wonderful spell which sounded _"will you come with me"?_.

Katase was flustered when he saw Aya's face that turned as red as a tomato. He raised an eyebrow and reprimanded her, "Hoshino-san?"

Aya gasped and faced the guy who was just calling her and responded, "Y-Yes?"

"What's your answer? Do you want to join me or not?" Katase clarified his words as he wouldn't be able to shake Aya's feelings. Man, was it a sign that Katase didn't like Aya as well?

Aya replied immediately so Katase wouldn't get misunderstand, "With a pleasure! I like movies so much! And because it's you who demand me…I won't reject it."

"Because it's me?" Aya's avowal was astonished him.

"Ah! Forget it…I'm kidding." Aya was panic and she wouldn't let Katase to realize her crush, for exact. She was a very perfect timid and coward girl.

But, her jittery feeling suddenly burned when Katase gave her a warm smile and spoke to her, "Really? I'm so glad. It'll be fun, huh? You can say this is our first tour."

Aya giggled. "Tour? Goodness!"

Once again, they laughed together. Not only made Aya got curious, Katase also smart to make that timid girl laughed madly. Everyone must be thought that Katase was a good guy for her.

In the evening, at Aya's bedroom…

"_WHAT? HE ASKED YOU FOR A DATE?!"_

Aya covered her ears immediately when her super friend, Kotobuki Ran screamed. Oh, on the cell phone for exact. "Ssh, don't be noisy, Ran. You hurt my ears."

"_Sorry, sorry! But it's really unexpected! After approach him in 5 months, he finally reciprocate your love!"_

Aya was sweat-dropped. That world greatest gal always being radiant every time. Oh well, there's no help for it. However, Aya never hated Ran's action and she considered it as a funny thing.

"Steady, Ran. This is NOT a date. Got it?"

"_Is that so? What should I call it then if you say that's not a date, dummy? You have to think it positively. That's a pretty good sign! He must be likes you too!"_

Aya asked innocently while she moved her cell phone to her right ear, "R-Really? But I'm not sure…Katase-kun always acts normally towards me…Nothing special."

"_Of course he is, every guy always hide their feelings! Not that I'm saying is right, but…Well, just enjoy your date, buddy!"_

As Ran mentioned "date", Aya blushed madly and exclaimed, "Listen, Katase-kun only needed someone to accompany him and I'm sure he didn't mean it as a date! I…I don't want to think much, I'm afraid if actually Katase-kun doesn't have any feelings for me."

"_Hey, where's your spirit? Just use this great chance well! Love won't lose, trust me!"_

Aya nodded. "Yeah. Wish me luck, Ran."

"_Yup!"_

The next day…

Aya waited for Katase at the station. She had waited for 20 minutes, but he still didn't come yet. But she didn't care; she wouldn't get tired to wait for someone she liked. Still, a slow guy wasn't good, rite?

And finally, he came and quickly ran to her. "Hoshino-san!" he called, "Sorry. Am I late?"

Aya shook her head and replied, "No. Don't worry."

"Forgive me…I had to helped my father at home first and my house is a bit far from here so I need a long time." Katase apologized while scratched his head.

Aya was amazed. She thought Katase was very gentle and marvelous. Come to think of it, apologize of a mistake was natural and nothing special about it, but Aya deemed it as a very good behavior. (She was clever but also stupid, huh?)

"I don't bring car or motorcycle, so we'll go there by train. Is it okay for you?" Katase asked.

"Yes, no problem." Aya smiled brightly.

Katase started to walk. "All right, let's go."

At the cinema…

They stood front of a big board which depicted a ghost picture on it.

Aya's face was filled of cold sweat. She trembled and asked, "Katase-kun…Don't tell me that this horror movie is the one…"

Katase nodded. "Precisely. We're going to watch it."

Aya's eyes widened. "A-Are you serious?"

Katase asked back, "What's wrong? Do you hate horror movie?"

DANG! He got her. He was right, Aya was a coward girl so she was afraid to watch scary movie. Aya tried to think hard. _'W-What should I say? Katase-kun got the free tickets steeply; I can't turn his good aim down! But I can't stand of watching horror movie…What to do?'_

Aya slowly shook her head and slightly smiled. "O-Of course not! Let's go, Katase-kun."

In the "watching room"…

The movie has begun. Aya swallowed and ate her popcorns slowly as a strain scene showed on the movie. And when the scariest scene appeared, Aya almost screamed but she holds it. She tried to control herself by ate her popcorns quickly. Katase noticed it when he saw Aya was bursting a lot of cold sweat. He knew that asking her "are you frightened?" or "are you okay?" was useless since she wouldn't admit her anxiety.

Meanwhile, Aya kept trying to be strong and hold her tears, (she was very afraid so of course, she was going to cry) and thought, _'Be rigid, Aya. Relax! Just think that you don't see anything! No ghost, no evil!'_

Suddenly, a scary scene appeared again and made Aya got more shocked than before, but when she was going to cry, she felt something warm on her palm.

Aya slowly turned her face and she gasped when she realized that Katase was holding her palm. _'Ka-Katase-kun…?'_

Katase noticed that Aya was looking at him and then, he faced her and smiled. It looked like he wanted to say "don't worry, I'm here" and he showed that statement with a soft smile. Maybe another girl wouldn't get it, but Aya could understand what Katase meant by his smile. Aya blushed and smiled back.

Just like Ran said last night, love won't lose. Because of Katase's warmness, now, Aya could forget about her fear. She wasn't afraid anymore.

After a couple of hours, they had dinner (anyway, they were watching the movie in the evening) and walked around the town. Yeah, Shibuya always looked wonderful no matter when it was.

They went to a bridge and afterwards, Katase stopped. "What's wrong, Katase-kun?" asked Aya.

"We've been arrived at my favorite place in Shibuya. Let's stay here for a while." Katase said as he pulled Aya's hand. They stood while leaned their hands on the lattice-bridge.

"Say, Katase-kun…Why do you consider this bridge as your favorite place in Shibuya?" The dark-haired girl asked again.

Katase smirked. "Every time I go to Shibuya, I'll go here certainly. This bridge is high, so I can look at the sky nearer and clearer."

"You like to see the sky?" Aya asked.

"Only the stars, for sure." said Katase, "Do you know about the legend of the falling star?"

Aya nodded. "You mean, when we wish upon the falling stars, our wish will come true?"

"Exactly. Do you believe it?" Katase asked.

Aya replied as she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I never do something like that. Besides, the stars will fall very fast and we don't have enough time for make a wish."

"You're probably right. But you know...Honestly, I always wait for it. I really want to see the falling stars." Katase leaned his face on the lattice-bridge and stared the stars.

Aya blinked. Then she also stared at the sky. "The stars are twinkling...It's beautiful."

Katase sighed and called the long-haired girl's name, "Hoshino-san."

Aya turned her face to him, "Hm?"

He murmured, "Tomorrow, I'll leave Japan."

Aya's eyes widened. She gasped. "What…What do you mean?"

"I'm going to leave Japan. I'll go to America tomorrow. I've got a scholarship to study there. I mean, it's a student exchange scheme."

Aya's voice was getting slower, "When will…You come back…?"

"I study there only for 6 months. I'll be back this year." Katase answered.

Aya sighed. "Thank Goodness…"

"What do you mean?" asked Katase. "I know. You won't have any rival again on class so you'll get the first rank, right?"

Aya quickly explained the truth, "N-No! That's not what I mean! You're a good friend, so I'll miss you if you go from here. But I'm glad since it's only for 6 months."

"Is that so?" he asked again.

Aya nodded. Then, her face started to blush. "And…You have to promise…"

"Promise?"

Aya lifted her face and came closer to Katase. "You have to promise that you'll be back soon. You'll be back and we'll see each other again no matter what."

Katase was a bit confused towards her weird whim. But then, he smiled and put his little finger out. "I promise."

Aya was happy and relieved. She smiled brightly and reached Katase's little finger by her own little finger too. They had sealed the promise upon the stars.

The next day, in the morning…

After seeing Katase at the airport, Aya left with the two of her best friends, Ran and Miyu.

"Tch, he's so cruel! He shouldn't leave you like that, Aya!" Ran commented.

Aya chuckled. "It's all right, Ran. That's only for a temporary time. I believe he'd get back soon."

"You're really going to wait for him, Aya?" Miyu asked.

Aya smiled. "Sure."

At 15.00 a.m. in Hoshino's house…

Aya walked to the living room and sat on the sofa. She took a remote and turned the TV by it. She thought, _'I wonder what Katase-kun is doing right now…'_

Aya sighed and moved her attention to the TV. She watched an actual report program.

"_A plane which was going to go to America got an accident. It fell down around 2 hours ago on Hiroshima." _

Aya gasped. She had a bad feeling. _'America…?'_

"_Here's the list of the victims."_

Aya came closer to the TV. She read the list and she stopped her breath when she saw her friend's name on the list of dead victims, who she knew very well.

KAZUKI KATASE, 17 YEARS OLD.

Aya was trembled. She just couldn't believe what she saw. "No, it's a lie…Impossible, it must be a lie!"

Aya quickly left the living room and took her cell phone. She pressed some numbers and called someone's phone. Yeah, it was Katase's cell phone numbers.

No answer. She began to press another numbers, Katase's home phone numbers. After a while, someone answered her, _"Hello?"_

"Hello? Can I speak to the host? I mean Mr. or Mrs.Katase." said Aya.

"_I'm their maid. Sorry, they are going now." _

Aya's feelings got worse. "W-Where…?"

"_To Hiroshima. Their son, Mr.Kazuki, got an air plane accident." _

"B-But…He's save, right?"

"_My employers phoned here a few minutes ago. They said Mr.Kazuki included to one of the dead victim."_

BRAK! Aya dropped her cell phone. She couldn't feel her breath. She couldn't feel her heart-beat. It looked like her body died for a few seconds.

"No…It's a lie. It's a lie!" Aya ran and get out from her house. She ran and ran, very fast. After a while, she arrived at a bridge. Yeah, the bridge which she had just visited last night with someone who she loved the most.

Aya was alone. Nobody came there, even Katase. She took a deep breath and called his name, "Katase-kun! Y-You're here, right? You stay on this bridge, your favorite place…don't you?"

No answer except a high wind which suddenly blew over the bridge. But she didn't give up and shouted once more, "You…You'll be back and come to me, right? You can't leave me without any certainty like that…You've promised! You'll keep your promise, right? Answer me, Katase-kun!"

It kept silent and just liked earlier; the only thing which answered Aya was a high wind.

Aya bowed her head. Her tears slowly wetted her face. "Katase-kun…" She lifted her face and yelled loudly, "You're a LIAR!"

**NEXT ------ **

**A/N: Was it boring? Corny? Please give comment. If you're wondering where Rei is, he'll appear on the next chapter. And if you want to read the next chapter, please review! Thanks a lot!**


	2. Big Trauma

**A/N: Hi! Was I taking a long time for update this story? Sorry if I was. I can't believe this story could run to a bit angst moment…You know, sometimes I like angst but no worries, (perhaps) this is not a tragedy fic. Oh well…Please enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: No own anything from Gals!**

The rain dropped on that day. The sky was so dark, but not as dark as a girl's heart who was sitting alone at the side of window. She stared at the sky which continued to drop the rain. Her eyes were dark now, like the color of her hair. Was she alive? Was she happy? She even couldn't answer those questions. If we watch her well, we can say…She was lonely. Didn't she have someone who can form a radiant smile on her face? Didn't she ever fall in love? If you ask those questions to her, she probably would hate you in the whole of her life.

**2****nd****: Big Trauma**

The thunderbolt suddenly came from the sky, still escorted by the rain. It wasn't too stern though, but if a stronger one came, it'd be dangerous and we shouldn't stay close to the window when the thunderbolt was there. But there was no help for it, the girl…Hoshino Aya for sure, didn't care and kept stay. Her mom, Mrs.Hoshino, reprimanded her, "What are you doing here, Aya? The thunderbolts aren't stopping. So, don't get too close to the window."

Aya turned her face to the short-haired woman. She narrowed her eyes and stared her mother without any expression and replied slowly, "It's better."

Mrs.Hoshino raised an eyebrow. Actually, she expected that her daughter had totally changed since Aya's classmate, Kazuki Katase, gone from her normal life. But still, she couldn't let her single daughter being so down like that. What she could do was only waiting patiently until the dark-haired girl forgot about that young man. "What do you mean by "it's better"? At least thinking about yourself; you getting thinner and your marks at school…They're dropping!"

Aya ignored the "marks at school" words and answered calmly, still faded her expression, "It's better."

Mrs.Hoshino's eyes widened. She supposed to be patient, but hearing the same disappointing answer, she took a deep breath and released her emotion out, "That's unfunny, Aya! Quit making a joke and study in your room! Why do you have to think about such a guy like that? He lives in a different world from us now and you have to accept it! That's the truth!"

As Mrs.Hoshino blurted those harsh words, Aya narrowed her eyebrows and her eyes also widened, reacted her mother furiously, "No! I never think about that liar! Don't talk about Katase-kun again!"

Mrs.Hoshino put the two of her hands on her own waists and responded, "You're the one who start it! You've been a pretty weird person since he passed away! Are you trying to say that he's not the cause of your sadness?"

Aya shook her head and covered all her ears and yelled, "You're wrong! I'll forget about him, certainly! So, everything happened to me doesn't relate with him!" Afterwards, she ran away and left her mother.

"Aya!" Mrs.Hoshino shouted. But Aya had gone from the living room and locked herself in her bedroom. Mrs.Hoshino bowed her head and sighed, _'At least she wanted to leave the window.'_ She thought.

One week later, at Shibuya…

Ran, Miyu and Aya were doing their prime activity like usual: Hanged-out together. They had launch together after enjoyed their shopping trip at a restaurant.

"Thank Goodness, Aya. You finally want to play with us again after a month." Miyu started the conversation while stirred her ice lemon tea. Ran nodded to show her approval towards Miyu.

"Your mom also said that you weren't being yourself liked usual. We were so worried about you, moron." said Ran after swallowed a spoon of noodle. "Don't repeat again, 'k?"

Aya sighed. She nodded and gave a simple smile for the two of her best friends. "I know."

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell this thing to you, Aya." Ran spoke again, "Me and Miyu acquainted with two high school students a few days ago."

"Who are they?" asked Aya. Wow, she responded it. So it meant that she was getting better now. That was good, wasn't it?

Miyu replaced Ran to answered Aya since Ran continued to eat her food, "Well, they are male. They are 17 years old, just like us."

Aya gasped as Miyu mentioned "male". She was in bad mood to see a guy since Katase's death. But come on, don't think that every kind of men similar with him, Aya.

"So…Why are you two telling me about that unnecessary thing…I mean, about that…Men?" Aya's voice was getting louder to say that "men" word.

Ran replied, "I guess it'll be fun to making more friends, Aya. Then, we're…"

"…going to introduce them to me? No, thanks." Aya continued and finished Ran's words coldly. "I know what you guys trying to do. You want me to forget about Katase-kun and dating another guy, don't you?"

Miyu shook her head, "Honestly, Aya. We don't have any purpose except making more friends just like Ran said."

Aya got up from her seat and said, "I better go. I hate boys. Later." Aya quickly left Ran and Miyu.

"Aya, wait!" called Miyu. "Where are you going?"

Ran also got up from her seat and grabbed Miyu's arm, "Don't just stand in there! After her, come on!"

Ran and Miyu ran together to caught their best friend and left the restaurant. The greedy Ran also forgot about her food, which she hadn't finished to eat.

Meanwhile, Aya kept running fast. She wasn't good at sport or physical education but she could run quickly to ignore someone. She was upset to her best friends. She thought they'd be the one who raised her spirit up and made her laughed again. But now, they made her felt bother with those "men" stuff.

When she was going to ran to an alley, suddenly, she bumped a guy. She fell down. "Ouch!" She grinned while stroke her bottom. Her skirt was getting a bit dirty.

The guy bended down and reprimanded her, "Sorry. Are you all right?"

Aya was getting angry when she heard a "guy" voice. She lifted her head and replied, "Of course I'm not o-"

She paused as she saw the young man's face. He was a dark brown-haired guy and he was tall, too. Maybe he was a high school student like her and his eyes looked so…"catching". You can say he had a marvelous "heart-catcher power". Even a quiet girl like Hoshino Aya couldn't say anything at the first sight…Exactly, he was HANDSOME.

He repeated again, "Are you okay?"

Aya came back from her amazement towards the guy and quickly nodded. She answered slowly. "Y-Yes…"

He put his right hand out to her and bid a help, "Let me help you."

Aya slightly blushed and got up immediately. "N-No, thanks! I can stand myself!" She said as she tried to clean her skirt by her hands and faded the dust away.

Aya blinked and looked at the guy. _'Hm…He's not bad, though. No, even more than it. He's…impressive. N-No! I can't! What on earth am I thinking about?!'_

Afterwards, another guy, who also had a handsome face appeared and walked to the dark brown-haired guy. "Hey, Rei! What's up?"

Aya's eyes widened for a second. _'Rei?' _

The guy named "Rei" replied as he turned his face to his friend, "Nothing. Let's go, Yuuya."

Aya was surprised again. _'Yuuya? I don't know why, but why do I feel like their names are…familiar?'_

Aya gasped when two gals and also her best friends, Ran and Miyu, ran to her. "Aya!"

Aya was going to escape from the two of them but she canceled her aim as she thought there was no reason for it. She sighed and responded them, "What?"

"That's our word! Why do you have to run away, dummy? We're tired to chase after you!" yelled Ran while grabbed Aya's wrist so she wouldn't be able for leaving again.

Aya bowed her head and scratched her hair. "Forgive me."

Miyu gasped as she raised her fingers and pointed to something. "Hey, Ran! Aren't they…"

Ran turned her face and she quickly pulled Aya's hand and brought her to run, "Bingo, Miyu! They're here! Let's go, Aya!" Don't forget about Miyu, she joined them as well.

Aya raised an eyebrow confusedly. "Go? Where? What do you mean, Ran?"

Ran stopped when they stood front of two young men. "Hi, Second Place and Otohata!"

Surprisingly, they were the men who met Aya before, two young men that called "Rei" and "Yuuya". Aya had a bad presentiment about this. "Ran…Don't tell me that they are…"

Ran thumbed up and chuckled, "Yup! They are my new friend and I want to introduce them to you like I said before! If you read some magazines, I bet you've knew who they are. They are popular, you know."

Yuuya scratched his hair nervously, "Well, Ran-chan…We're not so great, for exact."

"All right, Aya! Start from him…He is Asou Yuuya, he won 2nd place on super high school student grandprix, that's why I call him as "Second Place"! His real name is Asou Yuuya." said Ran energetically. "Second Place, she is my best friend, Hoshino Aya."

Yuuya smiled as he put his right hand out, "Nice to meet you, Aya."

But Aya didn't want to shake her hand with Yuuya and just replied calmly, "Nice to meet you too."

Yuuya was flustered by Aya's weird attitude but then, he only giggled and said, "Ha-ha. No worries, I have a girlfriend already. You don't have top react me like I want to do an impolite thing to you."

Ran joined to chuckle, "Sorry 'bout that, Second Place. She was just having a big trouble with a guy, that's why she doesn't want to touch any guy. But she'll get back into a friendly girl like before, I'm sure."

"Don't worry, Ran-chan. I don't care at all." Yuuya said. Wow, he such a patient guy. Good boy!

Ran continued, "And this cool-faced guy is Otohata Rei! He is the 1st place winner. He probably a heartless person but there are so many girls who get interest on him, even though I don't know why. Well, he is smart but he's cruel since he never wanted to do my homework when I asked it!"

Miyu sweat dropped. "Ran…Is that a praise? Or…An insult? Besides, you have to do your homework yourself."

Rei didn't care about Ran's statement about him and just gave his first…Oops, second greeting to Aya. Rei said, "Hi." Oh…Different from Yuuya, Rei didn't give his hand to Aya. Was it because he knew that Aya didn't want to touch any guy? Or perhaps…He really didn't intend it?

Ran and Miyu looked each other and flickered. Ran smiled and talked to Yuuya, "Hey, Second Place! I've just remembered that Naka-teach gave me a lot of homework! Please help me!"

Miyu nodded, "Yup, Miyu too! Miyu can't do it, it's too hard! Would you teach us, Second Place?"

"With a pleasure. I suppose Rei also can help you two since he has free times. Right, Rei?" asked Yuuya.

When Rei wanted to answer, Ran and Miyu interrupted immediately, "Nope!"

Yuuya raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Ran replied, "We need Second Place only. And Otohata, our beloved friend namely Aya wants to play in Shibuya but since we have to done our homework, we can't accompany her. So…"

Miyu continued, "…would you like to go with her?"

Aya gasped. "W-What? Ran, Miyu! I never say that I…"

Ran quickly interrupted again, "Please help our best friend, Otohata! Only for this time…Okay?"

Rei looked have an objection about it, "Sorry, I…"

Ran grabbed Rei's collar and shook him. "I know you're a nice guy although you're a bit cold! Right, Otohata? Please! I beg you, man!"

Rei sighed. "There's no help for it. Fine, fine."

Ran and Miyu jumped and yelled happily, "Hooray! We're success!"

Aya narrowed her eyes and stared the two of her best friends suspiciously, "Ran…Miyu…?"

Ran slapped Aya's shoulder and said, "What's wrong with that look? Enjoy your day without us…only for this day, 'k? All right…Have a nice day! Later!" Ran left Aya and Rei and brought Miyu and Yuuya with her as well.

Aya sweat dropped. "Wait, you guys!"

"What's the matter? You're the one who needs someone to go with, aren't you?" asked Rei.

'_Oh my! This guy is so insensitive! So he doesn't realize that Ran and Miyu were planning something!' _Aya thought astonishingly. _'But…Ran and Miyu did that because they want cheer me up. Oh well…Alright, he'll be the last guy that I ever see. After this, I won't ever accept any request for dating or something from any kind of men.' _

Aya slightly smiled and said, "You're right…Sorry for disturbing you…um, Otohata…kun?"

"That's okay. Well, we don't have any time for waste. Let's go." Rei said while started to walk.

Before we go to the next scenes…I guess I have to tell you about (my own) Aya and Rei. They had a lot of similarity. Aya was intelligent and Rei too. Aya was quiet and Rei too. So uh…I bet you can guess what happened with the two of them now. Right, there wasn't any cloudless atmosphere between them. They only walked around Shibuya quietly and almost didn't say any words.

'_I'm bored…Ran is right, he's so cold. He even wouldn't say something if I don't ask to. God…Please, I wanna go home…' _Aya thought.

But suddenly, Aya turned her face to Rei when he whispered, "Book shop."

Aya responded, "Uh? What?"

"Book shop. Do you like reading?" asked Rei.

"W-Well, yeah…" Aya replied perplexedly. What was he talking about? Why did he talk about a book shop so sudden?

"Me too. Why don't we go to a book shop?" Rei asked again.

Aya nodded. "As you wish."

At the book shop…

Rei took a book which had no wrapper and read it. Aya came closer to him and looked at the title of the book. She mentioned it, "The Moonlight?"

Rei nodded. "Yes. This is one of Takayama Shigeru, my favorite novel writer."

Aya widened her eyes and said, "Takayama Shigeru? He's also my favorite writer! I like all of his stories!"

"All of them? So, have you read this one as well?" asked Rei while showed the book which he read earlier.

Aya shook her head, "Darn, it must be the newest one, huh? I haven't read it! May I borrow it?"

"Nu-uh. I haven't finished it yet, you can take another "The moonlight" over here." Rei said while pointed to a book shelf which existed front of them.

Aya looked very enthusiastic now. She took a book which Rei mentioned before and read it. Shortly, they read the same books together at the same time too.

After an hour…

More surprisingly, they also finished and closed the book together. They looked like a couple of twins. They were so cohesive. All right, this was another similarity that they had.

After that, they didn't stop to talk about Takayama Shigeru's books. It looked like Aya was being herself again. Thank Goodness, Rei had a same hobby as her.

And now, they still walked together with some books on their hands.

"Do you remember about the scene which showed the witch's anger? Man, I was so anxious on that time! But I'm glad since the protagonist defeated the witch!" Aya said while smiled brightly.

Rei smirked. "That's better."

"What do you mean?" asked Aya.

"You finally show your smile. I like to see your smile better." said Rei.

Aya blushed. "D-Don't talk like that."

'_Jeez, praise from a guy always makes me happy. But…he's nice. I feel comfort with him. He's a good friend. Thank Goodness.'_

But Aya gasped when she noticed that the two of them were walking on a bridge now. "Uh? When did we go here, Otohata-kun?"

"Since a few minutes ago, of course. Don't you realize it?" Rei asked back.

"Uhm, I guess we shouldn't go here…Let's take another way." Aya said panickly.

"Why? This is the fastest way, isn't it?"

Aya shook her had and tried to pull Rei from there. "I kinda…Um, I don't like a high place. So, please…"

"So let me teach you 'till you fade your anxiety away. We also can read the books here." said Rei.

And now, they stood behind the balcony. This moment started to remind her about something…bad.

Rei sighed. "The sky is cloudy, huh? There's no star there."

Aya was shaking as he mentioned "star". "Uh…Is that so?"

"If there's no mistaken…There's a book which titled "Falling star", right? It's also Takayama Shigeru's opus. I like that book the most." said Rei.

Aya's eyes were widened. "Falling…Star…?"

Rei continued, "Don't tell me that you haven't read it yet."

Aya was trembled. "No, I…" Aya's mind was going somewhere now. And now, there was only one face that suddenly appeared in her mind, even though she couldn't see it clearly.

"You can call me stupid if you want." said Rei. "But since I read that "Falling Star" book, I feel like I trust the legend of the falling star."

And now, suddenly, that face appeared clearly in her mind. Katase's face…

"Legend has it, when we wish upon the star, our wish will…"

"That's enough." Aya suddenly interrupted.

Rei blinked. "What's wrong?"

Aya trembled. "Don't ever…try to reminding me of him."

Rei raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought you're nice…I thought you can make me happy…But…"

Rei came closer to her and reprimanded her, "Hey, what…"

Aya ignored him and walked slowly, made Rei got flustered. "Where are you going?"

Aya stopped her step and called him, "Otohata-kun."

Rei flickered as Aya turned her face to him. He was surprised when she saw her face…With a lot of tears.

Aya said slowly, "I guess…We wouldn't see each other again."

Afterwards, she ran away; left Rei and the bridge which caused a big trauma on her.

**NEXT ---- **

**A/N: All right. I've showed Rei already. Maybe he was talking too much about the books, huh? Was it bad to make Rei as a bookworm like Aya? I hope you don't mind. All right, that's the end of chapter 2. Reviews are very appreciated. **


	3. Because of Him

**A/N: Yup! I'm in a pretty good mood for updating this story! Sorry for the delay! **

**Disclaimer: Still the same, no own anything from Gals! or Super Gals! Kotobuki Ran.**

**3****rd****: Because of Him**

There were three beautiful girls (I bet you know who they are) who sat peacefully under the Sakura tree, which existed sturdily. They enjoyed their launch together. They were still studying at school for sure, but now, they had their break time. The strongest one, Kotobuki Ran, opened her mouth and spoke, "You know what, Aya? I can't believe you threw such a great opportunity just because of Ka…"

Miyu quickly covered Ran's mouth and interrupted, "Don't say those words, Ran. It's taboo." Ran gasped and nodded; as she accepted Miyu's suggestion. "Um, very well! I mean…You shouldn't leave Otohata just because he was reminding you about…Uh, an annoying stuff."

Aya swallowed her onigiri slowly and responded the world greatest gal's advice with a nod. Ran got furious, but she controlled her anger since she knew the calm dark-haired girl wouldn't listen to her. Ran sighed and talked again, "I'm not planning to be your teacher, pal. But you have to think about my words. And I think it's easy for memorizing it. Two words: One, forget. Two, him. So, FORGET HIM!"

Aya put her spoon and closed her rice box. Then, she brought her things and got up. It seemed that Aya was going to leave the two of her best friends. Ran and Miyu were confused. Ran narrowed her eyes and reprimanded the dark-haired girl, "Aya! Where do you think you're going?"

Aya ignored her and walked away. Seemed like Ran couldn't hold her emotion anymore and her voice was getting louder now. "Answer me, you stupid bull-headed girl! At least look at here!"

Miyu was panic and tried to hush Ran's temper, "Steady, Ran! That's enough. Don't you care about Aya's feelings right now?"

"I'm doing this because I DO care about her and this is for her won sake! I've tried to cheer her up even searched for a good-looking guy only for her happiness! But now, look at her! She wasted my good aim and only enjoyed her own world with that KATASE!"

Miyu yelled as Ran mentioned the forbidden name immediately, "Ran!"

Once again, Ran gasped and covered her mouth, "O-Oops!" She thought how fool she was. Blurting it just because she couldn't receive Aya's upsetting treat. But it was too late. Guess what Aya's reaction would be…

Aya turned back and quickly walked to Ran. She took a deep breath and finally sounded her voice off, "Sorry for being too selfish. The thing is…Your cutie good-looking friend was hurting me! You said I'm thinking about Katase-kun every day? So, do you think I'm going to date a dead man and because of that reason, I left Otohata-kun? I bet you've lost your common sense! Don't you know that I've tried hard to get over him from my mind?"

Ran widened her eyes. She pushed herself closer to the dark-eyed girl and replied loudly, "If I've lost my commonsense, so you've lost your ear! I never say that I want you to date a…"

Aya quickly interrupted, "Yeah, but your purpose is belonged to something bad like that!"

"What? Why, you…!" When Ran was going to grab Aya's collar, Miyu caught her wrist and exclaimed, "Control your temper, Ran! You shouldn't try to hurt someone so easily like that! You too, Aya. Don't be so childish, you usually handle with kid gloves. Miyu understands that you've just got a heart-break, but…"

"Stop it!" Aya shouted. Afterwards, she sighed and murmured, "All right…I understand. I completely understand. If you guys keep trying to introduce me to every kind of men, so I guess I have no choice. From now on…" Aya bowed her head and continued slowly, "…I'm not your friend anymore."

Ran and Miyu gasped. Breaking up a friendship? Well, it wasn't the first time for hearing those words from her, but this time, why did they feel that Aya was really serious about it? Why did they feel that her voice was very cold right now?

Miyu was going to walk to her, "Wait a second, Aya…"

"…Don't get too close to me." That was the last statement which they heard from their quiet best friend on that day. She walked and left the two of them without any farewell words. Even the intractable Kotobuki Ran wasn't be able to get her back. It was really unbelievable, wasn't it? A quiet and calm Hoshino Aya could change drastically when someone talked about Kazuki Katase.

And now, she has gone from Ran and Miyu's sight.

After school ended…

As Aya broke her friendship up with Ran and Miyu, automatically, she was being alone now and she didn't want to be friends with other people anymore. Maybe Ran was right; Aya was really sinking on her own imagination world now.

Aya was probably sad and regretting her stupid deed. She needed Ran and Miyu and she wouldn't live in the right way without them. And now, will she choose a wrong way again for wasting her life if the two of them didn't exist in her long life? No worries, she wouldn't do it. Not again.

She went home alone; walked out from the school without someone with her. She tried to expunge her loneliness, but it was very hard, just liked when she wanted to forget about her feelings for Katase.

She stopped her step and contemplated Ran's proposition about Otohata Rei. She also didn't hate that cool guy but she didn't like someone who reminding her about her bitter past. Still, Rei didn't do anything wrong, right? And she had to admit that Rei was perfect to be her ideal guy. Rei was handsome and clever liked Katase, but he was colder and calmer than her first love. She had a bee in bonnet now.

'_What should I do? I don't mind to be his friend and he also a guy who I know because of Ran and Miyu's hard work. But since he always talks about shooting star or something…He was success to destroy my heart.'_

Then, Aya walked again and thought to go to a book shop, in order to clean her chaotic mind up. Yeah, for a bookworm like her, book was a correct choice for clearing every kind of problems.

After a few minutes, she arrived and looked for some books which written by her favorite novelist, Takayama Shigeru. Few days ago, she came here with Rei. But now, just liked earlier, she was still alone and she didn't find Rei. But what she looked for wasn't him, anyway. She fully directed her concentration to the novels. But secretly, she was hoping that Rei would be there with her as well.

It was strange…She only babbled with him in one day, but how could she miss his existence? Was it because nobody who accompanies her to talked about her favorite writer? Or perhaps he meant more in her heart?

Suddenly, she lost her mood for reading and decided to buy the books and read them at her house. She took two novels and brought them to the cashier. When she was heading to the cashier, she froze when she saw a tall and dark brown-haired guy, namely Otohata Rei, who also paid some books at the cashier place. It was unexpected. Why did she have to see him? _'O…Otohata-kun? It's horrible! I have to avoid him!' _ Aya thought while went to another way, but her eyes kept on him. _'But…I want to know more about him. I suppose I have to follow him…Carefully, of course.' _

Then, Aya decided to tag along Rei. Rei went out from the book shop and Aya followed him. He walked at the side of street and it looked like he was going to cross the street. But when he was going to defect, he stopped when he saw an old lady who also wanted to cross the street. Then, he holds her hand and slowly walked; helped the old woman for crossing the street. Aya watched it and amazed. _'Wow, he's helping an old woman…He was really a kind person.' _

She quickly crossed the street as well after Rei walked farther. After that, Rei entered into a CD shop. Aya never knew that Rei didn't like books only; he also liked something else. Listening to the music was one of his hobbies. Rei walked to a side of the CD shelf and Aya got bored to see Rei who was choosing some CD. Suddenly, a young man dropped a lot of cassettes unintentionally. The young man was panic since he dropped so many cassettes and he took the responsible by tried to put them back. Afterwards, Aya was surprised when she saw Rei walked to the young man and squatted, "Let me help you."

The young man gasped (but of course he was relieved) and thanked Rei nervously, "T-Thank you."

After they put all the cassettes back, an employee came and asked them. "What happened? Is everything all right?"

Rei nodded. "It's fine."

Once more, Aya was amazed on Rei's nice treat. He might look very selfish and didn't care about anyone else, but actually he didn't mind to pay attention to other people's problems.

After a while, Rei left the CD shop with Aya who was stalking him secretly from behind. He stopped when he arrived at a desolate place. He sighed and opened his mouth, "I thought you're the one who said that we wouldn't see each other again. But what are you doing now; following me like that?"

Aya was startled by Rei's sudden statement. Rei noticed that she was abreasting him from behind? No way!

"Don't hide anymore." said Rei. "I won't laugh or mad at you."

Forcedly, Aya came out and showed herself. She blushed since she was very embarrassed. "H-How do you know about this?"

Rei asked back, "More importantly, why were you stalking me?"

Aya bowed her face and her cheeks turned redder. "I…Well, I…" Aya scratched her hair and released her breath, "Well…Maybe it's very silly, but…Would you like to hear my story?"

Rei raised an eyebrow. "Story? You mean…You have a problem?"

Aya nodded. "But…If you don't want to, it's okay."

"All right." Rei replied, "I also have a free time. Why don't we talk about it at a cafe? I'll treat you a drink."

"Okay." said Aya.

At the café…

Aya told her problem with Ran and Miyu to the icy-eyed guy when he was enjoying his coffee. She also told a bit about Katase, even though it was heavy for her. After she finished her fact story, Rei put his cup on the table back and responded it, "You're idiot."

Aya was shocked and got a little angry towards Rei's words. "Idiot"? Nobody who ever called her like that before. But she didn't protest and asked him, "Um…I beg your pardon?"

Rei repeated, "I said you're idiot." Rei wiped his mouth with a handkerchief and continued, "Perhaps more than it. You're lame, dumb and don't have any commonsense."

Aya was almost crying. How cruel he was. She was only telling her problem and after that, he was just gibing her? She was trembled and tried hard to hold her tears, "Y-Yeah…Exactly. I…I'm so childish, aren't I?"

"I'm glad, so you realize it." Rei said coldly. But what she wanted to hear from him wasn't a mean word like that, she hoped a suggestion. Rei noticed Aya's painful face and then, he explained, "Don't misunderstand. I mean, you're stupid because you don't want to look for your future and keep standing on such an unnecessary past."

Aya narrowed her eyes and complained, "How dare you say it's not important?"

"Of course it's not important. Just let them drawing to an end. If you keep on standing on your past, you'll left behind. You don't want to be alone, do you?"

"Y-Yeah…" Aya replied slowly. "So…What should I do?"

"I think you don't have any self confidence." Rei sighed, "Don't ask me and just decide it yourself. Do everything impulsively."

Aya was trembled. She couldn't control her tears anymore. "I…I don't know. I just…I just want to pull my words back…I want to be Ran and Miyu's friend again, that's all. I…I need them." She sobbed. "I don't want to make them disappointed…But I love Katase-kun and I don't want to get over him. I can't forget about him even though I've tried hard already."

Rei released his breath again and spoke, "You'll forget about it someday if you really have a strong aim for it. I bet you failed because a half of your heart is still feeling hesitate."

Rei got up from his seat and walked to Aya who was crying. Aya lifted her face and looked at him. He put a handkerchief and wiped Aya's tears with it. Aya blushed. "Otohata-kun…"

"Stop crying." said Rei calmly, "I'll accompany you to the two of them."

Aya stood up and came closer to Rei. "Only for this time…May I borrow your chest?"

Rei replied, "It's up to you."

"Thank you." Aya whispered and rested her head on Rei's chest and cried again. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop her tears. Rei pulled her closer and cherished her head. "You have to promise that this is the last time you cry front of me."

Aya slowly nodded.

After a couple of hours…

Ran was sitting on the Hachikou statue and sighed, "Well, Miyu…Was I too cruel toward her?"

Miyu also sighed. "Yeah…But it's too late. We can't take Aya back anymore."

Afterwards, they were surprised when they heard a girl's voice who they knew very well, calling their names, "Ran! Miyu!"

The two gals gasped and responded together, "Aya?!"

Aya was running fast to them and then, she hugged them immediately. "I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry!"

Ran was flustered, "H-Hey! Wait, Aya…What do you mean? Let go of us!"

Aya answered after pulled back, "Please forgive me. I know…I was wrong. I still want to be friends with you guys. Will you forgive me?"

Ran and Miyu looked each other and then, they smiled and embraced their super friend. "What a stupid question! You're our bestest friend in the whole wide world!" Ran chuckled.

Miyu added, "We won't ever break our friendship."

Aya hugged them back, "Thanks a lot…I'm so lucky to have such nice best friends like you two."

"That's our line!" said Ran.

In Ran and Miyu's embrace, Aya blinked at Rei and threw a bright smile for him.

Rei formed a smirk on his lips and thumbed up.

**NEXT ------ **

**A/N: Hey, isn't the main topic on this story is a love triangle? Trust me; this is truly a love triangle fic! But it'll be clearer on the further chapters. If you keep on following this story, you'll understand. Please support me. I really can't wait for updating the next chapters; there are so many ideas which appear in my head!**

**Please don't complain about the mistakes on this chapter…This time I really don't have any time for checking it. Anyway, thanks for reading. Every kind of reviews are accepted. **


	4. A Sign of The Second Love

**A/N: I dunno what to say. Well…Um…Yeah, please enjoy the fourth chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Never change. No own anything.**

**4th: A sign of The Second Love**

**-FLASHBACK-**

4 months ago…

Two smartest students on class 1-2 named Hoshino Aya and Katase Kazuki were busy for discussing something in the library. It seemed like they got a discussion exercise from they teacher and they worked together. Everybody knew they would get the highest score if they worked in a pair.

Aya coiled her long hair with her fingers while asked to her rival and also her secret crush, who sat beside her, "Say, Katase-kun. I really don't understand about this formula. Do you have any idea?"

He didn't answer and covered his cheek with his hand while stared at the beautiful black-haired girl who raised one of her eyebrow since she got confused of his bemusing reaction. Um, actually…He didn't react or respond her. Once more, she called his name. "Katase-kun?"

He kept leaned his cheek on his palm and said nothing. She blushed since he kept staring at her. She finally dared herself to ask him, "W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

Katase gasped and he finally responded her question after 10 minutes, "Uh, sorry. I was…" He scratched his hair and his face slightly blushed. Looks like Katase had woken up from his long dream. "I just…Watched your hair."

Aya raised an eyebrow again. "My hair?" Aya started to get panic. Her heart pounded faster and she tried to look for a mirror for checking her hair. Did she forget to comb her hair? Or she had a lot of louses on her hair? What's wrong with her dark hair?

But she stopped when he suddenly giggled and tapped her shoulder. "Don't worry, Hoshino-san. There's nothing wrong with your hair. I watched your hair because I like it."

Aya's eyes widened. She stopped breathing and slowly replied him with a simple word, "What…?"

"You don't understand? I mean I like your hair. That long hair is very suitable on you." said the green-eyed guy, "Would you loose your hair for a while?"

Aya blushed. Since it was he who asked her for it, she released her hair which was tasseled earlier. "Then..." She cut it by a little cough and continued, "…Why do you want me to loose it?"

Katase formed a soft smile and gently took her hair, bowed his head and said, "Please…Keep it long." He lifted his face and let his fingers go from her smooth hair. He stared at her eyes and spoke again, "I think you look prettier if your hair keeps long."

Aya's face turned redder. She couldn't believe of what she just heard. "Me…? Pretty?"

Katase nodded. "Especially your long hair."

'_So…Katase-kun likes long hair? He thinks I look better with a long hair?' _Aya mumbled in her mind. _'Okay…From now on, as Katase-kun's wish, I'll keep it long!'_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

The present time…

Ran and Miyu waited for Aya at Palm Tree. Now they made up again after Aya temporary broke their friendship. They were happy now and they wouldn't let any miserable problems come to their eternal friendship anymore.

"Towa-rin! One more glass, please!" Ran yelled as she raised an empty glass and asked the owner of Palm Tree to fill it with a fresh lemon tea. Towa walked to the world greatest gal and took her glass. After she filling it, she gave it back to Ran. "Here you go."

Ran quickly gulped her lemon tea and released her breath on the fresh air after finished it. "Uh…I guess I have to go to the toilet now."

"Again?" said Miyu. "This is the 8th times, Ran. You've drunk 10 glasses of lemon tea. Miyu's glad since it's only lemon tea, but what if you drink beer?"

Ran put the glass and replied the yellow-haired girl immediately, "I drank them because I feel very bored! We've been waiting for Aya for 1 hour but she still hasn't come yet! What the heck is she doing right now? Is she still angry with us?"

"Be patient. She probably has something to do. Miyu bets she'll keep her promise." Miyu counseled Ran wisely. Seemed it work, since her super friend didn't reply again and just growled.

After a few seconds, the door of Palm Tree was opened and the two of them heard a voice that they really wanted to hear. "Thanks for waiting, guys!" Not only Ran and Miyu, all of you must be noticed that it was Aya's voice. Yeah, the calmest and also the most intelligent girl in group was already coming now.

Ran turned her face to her and opened her mouth to expel her wrath, "What took you so long, A…" She paused her words while her mouth kept open.

Miyu's eyes widened and her mouth also opened even though she didn't say anything. Aya raised an eyebrow. "W-What's up?"

Ran trembled as her index finger pointed to the dark-eyed girl, "A-Aya…You…"

Miyu continued, "…What did you do…"

"…To your HAIR?!" Ran and Miyu finished their question together.

Yes, Aya's hair was different now. The last time they saw their best friend's hair was yesterday. Yesterday, her hair was still the same, long 'till it covered her back. But today, her hair changed…Her hair was shorter now. It didn't cover her back anymore, but it only lived 'till her shoulder. Aya bowed her head and scratched her hair as her best friend's reactions were invidious, "Um…Is it bad?"

Ran and Miyu stared at each other and then, they nodded and pulled Aya to the chair immediately. "Of course not, silly! Don't be so buried like that! You look fresher with your new hair!"

Miyu added, "Yeah! It's very cute and very suitable on you, Aya."

Aya slightly blushed. "Well…Actually, I'm late because I went to a barber shop for cutting my hair. Maybe it's too sudden but I really want to cut it."

"Awesome! That's a pretty good idea for making your hair short! You don't look like a bookworm again but I think you look like a fresh powerful gal!" said Ran energetically.

Towa also gave a comment, "They're right. Your short hair is very nice."

"Thank you, Towa-san." Aya said as she appreciated the owner of Palm Tree's praise.

Ran raised her glass again and cried, "Towa-rin! One more glass for me and also for Miyu and Aya! We have to celebrate this excited moment!"

"Got it." said Towa as she left to take another glasses. Aya was a bit confused and asked, "Wait. Why do we have to celebrate it?"

Miyu smiled and replaced Ran to answer it, "This is a celebration since you finally come back to normal. Miyu means, like Ran said before, you look very fresh and radiant now. You don't show any painful look anymore." Miyu blinked and continued, "It's excited, isn't it?"

Aya nodded and smiled back, "Yes."

After 2 hours for the celebration…

"Gosh, I guess I'm not strong enough for moving! My stomach is puffed-up." Ran said as she tapped her belly. "If you want to play around Shibuya, don't ask me. Only for this day, I want to take a rest at home. Later!" Ran waved while left her best friends.

"Later." Miyu and Aya waved back. Miyu turned her face to Aya and asked, "Do you have any plan, Aya?"

Aya shook her head. "Not really. Actually, I'm a bit tired too."

"Well, you also have to take a rest. Miyu wants to go to see Yamato-kun at the cop office." Miyu said. "Do you need anything from Miyu?"

Once again, Aya shook her head. "Um, I want to play earlier since I have nothing to do, but since you and Ran are busy, I…"

Miyu tapped Aya's shoulder and replied, "No worries. Miyu's still here. Why don't you go with Miyu to the cop office?"

"But…I'll make you two feel disturbed, you know. I better walk around Shibuya alone, even though I'm a little weary." said Aya as she scratched her hair to show her uncertain feelings.

"That's okay! Miyu just can't let you go alone." Miyu chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore." Aya roughed.

Miyu giggled and reached Aya's hand. "All right. Let's go."

At the cop office…

Miyu was enjoying her backtalk with her beloved fiancé and also Ran's big brother, Kotobuki Yamato. She almost never had a date with him since he was always busy to do his important job as one of Shibuya police officers. Aya, who didn't want to bother the lovebirds, just sat on a chair and read a book.

"Really? You'll have a free time tomorrow?" cried Miyu as her face was being so radiant.

Yamato nodded. "I take a furlough for three days. As a policeman, I can't ask a holiday for a long time. But at least we finally have a free time, just for the two of us. So, Miyu…" Yamato put his palm on hers, "Why don't we go together tomorrow?"

Miyu smiled and gave the great Shibuya cop a big hug. "Yup! Miyu can't wait for our first date in this month! Koishiteru, Yamato-kun!"

Yamato blushed madly and tried to ignore her embrace. "Hey, hey. I'm in duty now. Besides…" Yamato threw his sight to Aya who was reading her book and sitting a bit far from them. Aya noticed it and formed a simple smile on her lips, "No worries. I don't see anything."

Miyu gasped. "Ah. Sorry, Aya. Are you bored because Miyu only pays her attention to Yamato-kun?"

Aya shook her head and kept the simple smile for the two of them and continued reading.

Aya glanced at the lovey-dovey couples and she was sure that they didn't realize it since she covered her face with her book. _'They make me a bit jealous…If only I could have a fun and laugh together with someone I love just like them.' _

Aya sighed and gave her concentration for the book again.

After a couple of hour…

Miyu and Aya went to their each houses and waved goodbye. It wasn't at the dead of night yet, but Aya had to go home soon since she didn't want to hear her parents' annoying speech and she was also afraid to walk outside alone.

Even though she ever being so gloomy and looked very dark, actually, she was scared towards darkness. She hated to stay in a dark place alone and she didn't like to stay outside in the night alone. Maybe, because of his first love, she could get over her fear and loved to see the beautiful stars on the sky. But now, she couldn't enjoy those sparkling stars with him again and she was back to herself again, a timid girl who frightened of the darkness.

She really wanted to arrive at her home quickly, especially since nobody accompanied her. But, after a few minutes, her anxiety was dissolved when she met a guy who ever helped her once. "Otohata-kun!"

Rei turned his face and greeted back. "Hi." Aya walked to the dark brown-haired guy immediately and set a sweet face, since she hoped something from him. "Are you alone? Where are you going to go?"

"I've just done my part-time job. Now I want to go home." He replied and asked her back, "What about you?"

"Same here. Um…Are you going to go home by a train?" asked her again. "And…Do you live around Shinjuku?"

"No. I bring a motorcycle." He said as he pointed to a red-black motorbike. "But yes, I live there."

Aya scratched her hair and talked again, "Really? I also live on Shinjuku. So, if you don't mind, may I…"

Before Aya finished her words, Rei cut it and said, "Oops, sorry. I'm in hurry. I have to go home soon. Later." He left her and headed to his motorbike. Aya mumbled and sighed. What a naïve guy! Didn't he realize that she was going to ask him to drop her home? She knew she couldn't trust an ice guy like him. She turned away and said, "I see. Alright, see you la…"

Once more, he interrupted her, "Wait. Did you say that you live on Shinjuku as well?"

Aya gasped and turned her face back to him. "Yes…Why?"

"Want a ride?" he asked. "I'll bring you home."

Aya responded happily as she accepted it, "With a pleasure!"

Then, they were off. She felt cold since they went by a motorbike in the night. She also didn't wear a jacket or warm clothes. She trembled and panted, but she tried to hold it. Suddenly, Rei stopped the motorcycle.

Aya winked and asked, "What's going on?"

He moved down from his motorbike and put his helmet on the kickstand. Then, he took his jacket down and covered Aya's body with it. "Wear it for a while. Hope you feel better."

Aya's eyes widened. "Ah…But…You'll get cold, you know." She was going to give the jacket back to him, but he holds her. "I'm a guy and you're a girl. So I have to protect you from every kind of nuisance."

Her cheeks were turning red. Then, she sighed and nodded. "Fine." Afterwards, Rei sat on his motorbike again, turned it on and left with a dark-haired girl who still blushed behind his back.

After a while, they arrived at a big house which had three floors. Aya got up from the motorbike and said, "Thanks for dropping me home, Otohata-kun." she thanked while took the jacket down and gave it back to the real owner of it, "…And…Thank you for this."

Rei nodded and wore his jacket again. Then, he replied, "You're welcome." Aya smiled and turned away. But then, he called her, "Hey." She reacted as she threw her sight to him again. "What's wrong, Otohata-kun?"

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked. She gasped and she realized that she almost forgot about her new hair. She chuckled and answered his question, "Can't you see? I was cutting it. Do you hate it?"

"No." He smirked and continued, "I think you seem like trying to open a new life with that new short hair."

"Well, I'm just following your advice." She smiled and came closer to him, "This short hair…This is a real proof that I really have a strong aim to forget about my bitter past. I'm also…" She bowed her face and quickly lifted it again with a smile on her face, "…going to forget about my first love and go forward to my future."

Rei kept the smirk and spoke, "That's the spirit." He suddenly moved closer to her and took her hair, "By the way, I like your new hair…" He gave her a soft smile, "…Aya."

Aya gasped. She bowed her face and replied, "T-Thank you."

He took his hand out from her hair and turned his motorbike on again, as a sign that he was going to leave. "See you later."

Aya nodded and waved at him. Then, he left her. After a while, she entered to her house and what she accepted wasn't a mat welcome, but a cruel welcome from her fussy mother. "What took you so long, Aya? I was worried about you! Can't you see what time is…"

Aya stopped her mom by put her palm out front of her mom's face and said, "I'm sorry. I promise, I won't repeat it again." She put her shoes on the shelf and overstepped her mother, "Excuse me, Mother."

Her mom (or we can call her Mrs.Hoshino) raised an eyebrow and sighed.

Aya walked and drew ahead her dad who was reading a newspaper in the living room. She greeted while kept walking, "Good evening, Father." Mr.Hoshino turned his face to her daughter and reprimanded her, "Wait a second, Aya."

Aya stopped her step. "What's the matter?"

Mr.Hoshino asked, "What's wrong with your…"

"…Hair?" she helped his dad to continued his words since she knew that everyone who saw her would be asking that question.

"No. Not your hair." Mr.Hoshino shook his head. "I'm talking about your face."

Aya turned her face to her daddy. She giggled and said, "What's wrong? Am I really ugly that much?"

Once more, Mr.Hoshino shook his head, "Your face is very red." He declared. "Do you get fever?"

Aya gasped. Her sweat started covering her face and then, she quickly ran away. "F-Forget it!"

She headed to her room, opened it and closed it again after she came in and took a mirror and stared at her face from it. His father was correct, her face was as red as tomatoes. She slapped her face and wiped it with her towel, but her face kept red. She could feel her crazy heart-beat…It thumped strongly.

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. She tried to release her breath but she can't. She couldn't control her breath well on that time.

'_Oh, no…What's the matter with me?' _She mumbled in her mind, _'It's…It is Otohata-kun's fault. He's the one who makes me look very dumb like this.' _

She sat on her chair and pinched her cheeks. She sighed and rested her head on her table._'Yeah…It's his fault. He…He suddenly called my first name like that while took my hair and praised it.' _

She closed her eyes and sighed again. _'What a strange feeling…' _

The next day…

Ran and Aya were walking around Shibuya now and Miyu wasn't there with them. She had a lovey-dovey date with Yamato. "Say, Aya. The weather is very hot, isn't it?"

Aya replied with a simple answer, "Right." Her face was seemed listless but the dense Kotobuki Ran was too stupid for realizing it.

Ran added, "And speaking about a hot weather, I suddenly want an ice cream."

Aya nodded and replied the greatest gal with the same answer, "Right."

Ran snapped her fingers and spoke again, "That's it! We have to buy some ice creams. But well…Aya…" Ran moved closer to the dark-haired girl and leaned her head on Aya's shoulder, "I don't have money…Would you buy it for me?"

"Sure." Aya replied easily and walked to find an ice cream shop. Ran finally noticed that Aya looked very peculiar. "Hey, Aya. What's wrong with you? You look…"

Before she finished her sentences, Aya pointed to an ice cream shop and said, "There it is, Ran. Let's go."

Aya grabbed Ran's hand and walked to the ice cream shop. The ice cream seller greeted the two of them friendly and invited them to order the ice creams. Ran ordered a choco-banana ice cream and Aya ordered a strawberry-vanilla ice cream. After paid it, they left.

"You're right, Ran. An ice cream is the best choice to fade a hot weather away." said Aya as she licked her ice cream. Ran was also enjoying her ice cream but she still thought about the weird Aya.

"Aya." called Ran, "Looks like you're forcing yourself. What's up? Do you have any problem again?"

Aya gasped. She ignored her best friend's question and shook her head while laughed in a pinch. "Force myself? What do you mean? I'm definitely fine now, don't worry…Ouch!" Aya moaned when Ran suddenly pinched her cheeks. "L-Let go, Ran! What do you do that for?"

"Nu-uh. Never 'till you tell the truth to me, you silly reclusive girl!" said Ran as her pinch got tighter. Aya nodded and yelled, "Alright, alright! I'll tell you. But please, let go of my cheeks. It hurts!"

As Aya's wish, Ran detached her best friend's cheeks and dunned her promise, "Spit it out!"

Aya bowed her head and sighed. "But, before I'm telling it…" she said slowly, "…Tell me, Ran. Does Otohata-kun call you by your first name?"

"Otohata?" Ran raised an eyebrow. "Nope. He calls me by my family name, "Kotobuki." Why are you asking it?"

Aya slightly blushed and replied, "Yesterday…He…" her blush turned clearer, "…He suddenly called my name…My first name. As long as I know, Otohata-kun was never calling my name before, even my family name and I'm also not his close friend. But…He did it yesterday and made my heart thumped crazily."

Ran commented calmly, "Well…Maybe he likes you."

Aya narrowed her eyes and complained, "What? I-It can't be! We've just known each other from few weeks ago and…"

"Oh. So, perhaps you're the one who develop a feeling for him." Ran said easily. "I guess you like him."

Aya's face was burned. She shook her head and replied Ran jittery, "W-What the heck are you talking about! H-How could I fall for him so quickly? You know that I'm not easy for falling in love! Besides, like I said before, we've just known each other for a moment…Then, how could I…"

"Help yourself." said Ran. She tapped Aya's head and smiled. "Love doesn't depend on the time. It depends on your awareness. Be honest to your feelings."

Aya was amazed. How could a plan and insensitive Kotobuki Ran give a wise love advice to her? But whatever the reason was, Ran was right. The time isn't important. What Aya needs to know is her true feelings.

"But, Ran…I…" Aya still felt uncertain, but then, Ran flicked her forehead with her index finger and said, "Ask everything to your own heart."

"Ran…" Aya looked hesitant, but after Ran smiled to her and thumbed up, she nodded and said, "You're right."

"Ah! Look over there, Aya! It's him!" Ran yelled while pointed to a tall and dark brown-haired guy. Aya blushed and got panic, "W-What to do, Ran? W-Why do I have to see him so soon like this?"

Ran slapped her back and yelled, "Dummy! What's wrong with that nervous look? Just be yourself and tell him the truth!"

"I-I can't! For exact, I still haven't realized about my true feelings yet…I'm not sure!" Aya exclaimed.

"If you don't know what kind of feelings which you have towards him yet…Then, just go and see him! You'll know the truth!" Ran said cheerfully as she pushed Aya 'till she blundered against Rei's back. "Don't worry, I won't peep it! But you have to tell me after this, okay? Later!"

"Ra-Ran!" Aya shouted. Rei was surprised and turned his body. He sweat dropped when he knew that it was Aya. "Oh, so it's you. You're surprising me."

Aya quickly moved farther from Rei and explained nervously, "I-I'm sorry, Otohata-kun! I-It's unintentional and…"

"That's okay." Rei said. He set a soft smile for her and made her heart thumped once, strongly. She felt it again…A strange feeling that probably she ever felt before. Did Ran tell the right thing? Has she realized her true feelings? Has she asked to her heart already?

Rei raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Aya lifted her face and faced him. She panted but not because she got sick, but it was because she couldn't control her feverish. Rei thought that something bad was happening to her. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Aya shook her head. "N-No, I…" she swallowed. "I just…Feel something weird." She closed her eyes and said in her mind, _'Oh, God…Is this the right thing to do? Would I regret it? However…I just can't hold it. Ran, Miyu…Please wish me luck!' _

Aya opened her eyes and once more, she faced him. She took a deep breath and released it. Then, she called his name, "Otohata-kun…" She moved closer to him and stared at his eyes. "I…I…To you, I…"

Since she was too shy to acknowledge it by words, she decided to say it by a determine deed. She lifted her face and closed her eyes. It was an asking for a kiss!

She trembled and her hear-beat thumped faster. What would he do? Was he going to accept her demand? Or…Was he going to reject her? She still didn't get any answer since she hadn't felt anything yet. He was being silent and did nothing.

Was he going to turn her down? Maybe he was, since he looked confused and didn't give any respond. Oh well…Although she felt disappointed, she sighed and opened her eyes again as a sign that she canceled her aim.

Surprisingly, when she opened her eyes, he grabbed her shoulders, closed his eyes and moved closer to her. She couldn't believe that…Rei accepted her request for a kiss? She couldn't help but closed her eyes again and let his face moved closer and closer to hers.

One centimeter left 'till their lips met each other. But...

"Hoshino-san?"

What? What was that voice? Aya opened her eyes and pushed Rei gently. Rei also opened his eyes and got flustered of Aya's treat. Why did she suddenly cancel it?

Aya turned her face to the source of a voice that called her family name. Her eyes widened. She covered her mouth with her palm and gasped, as she showed that she was very shocked.

Shocked of what she saw in her dark eyes.

"Katase-kun…?"

**NEXT ------ **

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading. Please review! Oh…There are 3 things that I have to tell to you guys. **

**1) Notification: **

**For those you who wait for my other story, "First Place in Your Heart", please be patient. Actually, I've finished chapter 6 already since a week ago but I still can't post it here yet. My beta reader is editing and checking my story right now and it probably needs a bit long time…Please don't be tired for waiting…And I'm terribly sorry about it. Thanks for your attention! **

**2) Question:**

**Which do you like better? "Ryuusei" or "First Place in Your Heart"? (If you're asking me, honestly, I like "Ryuusei" better. That's why I update it faster.) How 'bout you?**

**Please be honest and answer my question! Please! Pretty please? Thanks!**

**3) Last note: Sorry for the delay and the error spellings and grammars! Later:)  
**


	5. Which One?

**Disclaimer: Boohoo… :( I mean, GALS! and its characters aren't mine.**

**5****th****: Which One?  
**

She froze.

_It can't be_, she thought. She had tried to rub her eyes and shake her head, for fear that the guy she saw right now was just her illusion. He had gone for sure. Everyone had convinced her about that until she could finally accept the truth. He lived in a different world now.

Apparently, he was here.

The certain green-eyed guy who had left her for a very long time was standing in front of her now--in a full view of her eyes. Kazuki Katase, her_ first_ love was actually here. He was back.

_Come b__ack_? Logically, dead men would never be able to come back. He wasn't the _real_ Katase, was he?

Without averting her eyes from the nut brown-haired guy, Aya trembled, thinking how this could happen. _If this is just a dream, please wake me up…_

Aya gasped as Katase slowly approached her. He jovially greeted her. "Hoshino-san…we finally meet!"

Much to Katase's surprise, the dark-haired girl went backward and suddenly yelled, "G-get away from me!"

Katase enlarged his eyes at this. He felt as if his heart had missed a beat, wondering what had gotten into the timid dark-haired girl. The shy and cowardly Aya Hoshino had ferociously _shouted_ to him. As far as he knew Aya always talked politely to anybody, especially to him. Then why did she...?

"What's the matter, Hoshino-san? I thought you've recognized me before. Don't tell me that you'd forgotten--"

"No!" Aya harshly interrupted him. "You're not Katase-kun! He had died...there's no way he will be here to see me!"

Aya tried to avoid him but Katase swiftly grabbed her hand. He cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "But you see, I _am _here. Look at me, Hoshino-san. Have I changed? Do I look like a ghost?"

As a matter of fact, she really wanted to trust him. She wanted to believe that this guy was really Katase. She fearfully lifted her face and gazed upon him. Those eyes...the way he looked at her...it was exactly like him. No difference she could notice. In a shaky tone she whispered, "Katase...kun?"

At last, she called his name. Heaving a relief sigh, he gently smiled at her. As he was about to open his mouth to say something, a cold voice was suddenly heard. "Hey."

Both Aya and Katase turned to the direction of the cold voice, which obviously belonged to Rei. "So you finally find him, huh?"

Getting panic, Aya gave him a quick yet doubting answer. "I-I don't know how...but no, he's not..."

"Congratulations." Rei cut her off without letting her to explain more. "I guess I'm no longer needed then..."

Rei turned away and started pacing. Aya tried to stop him but he told her not to follow him. "See you later" was all he said before he disappeared from her sight. She wasn't capable to call or chase after him anymore as the other guy suddenly hugged her from behind. "Hoshino-san."

Aya's body tried to let go but her heart somehow told her to let him hold her like this. She started blushing and murmured his name again. "K-Katase-kun..."

"I missed you so much." Katase managed to whisper as he tightened his embrace. "Sorry for breaking our promise."

Aya couldn't bear her tears this time. Now she fully believed that the guy who was currently hugging her was really Katase. No doubt; it was him. Those sincere words...she would have never heard it from anyone else except Katase. That was the real Katase who she had always wanted to see. Being numb, she slowly shut her eyes and hugged him back as tears streamed down her cheeks more.

"Me too..."

* * *

They decided to talk about what happened to him all this time at their favorite place--the Shibuya bridge. Aya listened carefully to every words he said. "I was thrown to a far forest that was hard to trace. Fortunately there was a family who saved me and took care of me attentively until I recovered. There's no signal in that area so I wasn't able to inform you people in Tokyo."

Arching a brow, Aya asked him. "Then how did you go back?"

"One of my saviors accompanied me to the nearest harbor." Katase stated. "And yesterday I finally arrived. My parents were surprised but they were glad that I was safe."

As the cold breeze brushed across her hair, Aya curved her lips into a sweet smile and let out a sigh. Good thing someone was willing to rescue him. If not, she wouldn't have reunited in this memorable place with him like this.

But why did she feel like something was spragging her heart?

Aya sheepishly faced him and Katase smiled in return. As she was about to tell him that she was gloriously happy to see him again, Rei's face suddenly formed in her mind. Why was she thinking of Rei all of a sudden? Now that her first love was here, she shouldn't think about anything else but Katase, right?

_Wait. I've just realized that I do have feelings for Otohata-kun, haven't I? _she inwardly thought in confusion.

Right. According to Ran, it seemed like she had developed feelings for Rei after erasing Katase from her heart. She even asked him for a kiss earlier, which had been interrupted by Katase. Not that she was upset or anything but she felt as if her heart had been split into two. She missed Katase but she didn't want to lose Rei either.

_Am I...still in love with Katase-kun? _Aya stared at Katase again. She could see ingenuousness in his eyes and she knew she could trust him. She used to blush at him easily whenever he was close to her but now, she felt something different. She became restless, flustered and uncertain. It couldn't be that she regretted Katase's arrival. She swore, she was extremely happy that he was still alive.

"By the way, Hoshino-san...did you cut your hair?" asked the green-eyed guy with a frown.

Aya took a strand of her hair and bit her lip in anxiety. Of course she had cut her hair. She did that to keep her mind away from Katase's suggestion which said "keep your hair long" since she wanted to get over him. "You...you don't like it?"

"I believe I'd told you before. Have you forgotten that I liked your long hair better?" Katase asked back, trying to hide his rough tone. "Well, that's okay, though I'm kind of disappointed." He said with a light chuckle.

Aya heaved a long sigh. "Didn't you like me...just the way I am?"

"What a silly question." Katase scoffed. "If I don't have any feelings for you, I wouldn't have looked for you when I've just come back and brought you here."

"What--" She raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

To Aya's surprise, Katase suddenly gripped her hand and intently gazed at her. She asked one more time, "Katase-kun...?"

"I love you, Hoshino-san."

* * *

"OTOHATA!" cried the certain caramel-haired gal, Ran Kotobuki as she speedily ran to the Ice Prince who was walking to her direction.

Rei stopped, frowning in confusion. "What?"

Ran instantly grabbed his collar and showed him a scary look. "You jerk! How dare you let Aya go away with a _ghost_! I thought you would have taken good care of her!"

"Ghost?"

"Yes, ghost! I mean, it couldn't be that Katase, who'd passed away many months ago went back to the world and took Aya with him! He's dangerous and he probably plans to take Aya to the hereafter with him!"

"So you were peeping, after all." Rei said sarcastically.

"Well, that's not a big deal! You see, I wasn't capable to chase after them since they had gone too far! Damn it!" Ran furiously grumbled. "It's all your fault, Otohata! Now look for her and get her back!"

A sigh. "Moron. He wasn't a ghost, you idiot. If he was, we wouldn't have been able to see him with our eyes, would we? Besides, there's no ghost in this modern era."

"So...he's a human?" Ran was silenced by Rei's words for a while. "N-Nevermind that! This is about Aya's feelings, you twit! She loves you, you know!"

Once more, Rei merely sighed. "No, she doesn't. Her heart belongs to him."

Ran tightened her grip on Rei's collar as she popped a vein on her head and crossly mumbled, "So you've given up on her just because her first love has been back?!"

"..." Rei shut his mouth. Then he violently released his collar from Ran's grip and turned around. Ran immediately yelled at him as he started pacing. "Hey, where are you going?!"

He stopped again and much to Ran's surprise, Rei turned his face to her and said, "Who's giving up on who?"

Ran gasped at what he said. "So, you're going to go to see...Aya? For real?"

Rei didn't say anything to reply and only gave Ran a smirk before leaving again.

**Next - - - -  
**

**A/N: Wow, what a miracle. I'm back, people! Sorry for the very long update. Thanks for everyone who'd voted and just as I thought, Rei sure is the winner--so far. Gee, who's gonna end up with Aya then? Rei or Katase? Hehe, find out on the next chapter! **

**And for those you who'd reviewed chapter 5 as login members, I suggest you to leave review again as anons, if you're still willing to give this poor Chiby your lovely reviews. Hehe. Thanks!**


	6. The One I Love

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. Well, thanks to all of you who had read and reviewed the previous chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

She could feel a high wind fluttering her beautiful dark hair. She could feel her face heating up. The only thing she couldn't feel was her heartbeat; which used to thump rapidly every time this nut brown-haired guy faced her. After all, he was her _first_ love, who had just mentioned three words that she had always been waiting for.

Despite his devoutly heartwarming confession, she felt a vitally unclear feeling instead, far from exhilaration.

**6****th****: The One I Love**

Both of them didn't say a word. Aya was still shocked at Katase's sudden love declaration while Katase was still patiently waiting for Aya's answer. Silence befell them.

The dark-haired girl lowered her face as her cheeks reddened. Not that she was embarrassed or carried away with what Katase said—on the contrary, she was feeling highly uncertain. Should she be happy? Or sad?

Feeling something wrong with Aya, Katase finally spoke out, "Hoshino-san?"

"I…" The timid dark-haired girl whispered. "I…I don't know."

The nut brown-haired guy raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Aya slowly straightened her face and yelled, "I don't know!" She turned around and ran as fast as she could, leaving the nut brown-haired guy.

"Hoshino-san!" Getting startled, Katase quickly chased after Aya who was swiftly stepping on the stairs.

Aya kept running, not knowing where to go. The only thing she wanted to do was go as far as possible from Katase. She just didn't know how to react to him. She was afraid of seeing his face somehow.

She could hear him calling out her name from behind and instead of answering; she quickened her pace, looking for a place where she could hide from him and take a breath for a while.

"Hoshino-san, wait!" Katase shouted at the dark-haired girl. He also tried to run faster but unfortunately, she suddenly disappeared from his view in a minute. She was gone in the crowd.

The green-eyed guy stopped, panting hard. He wiped his sweat while wondering why the timid girl ran from him. What on earth was going on with her? Everything was fine a moment ago—before he professed his love to her. Did she hate him?

* * *

_I wonder if that Otohata is gonna take Aya back…_The certain caramel-haired gal mentally thought. She was sitting on a swing alone now; something that she unusually did. She was really worried about her best friend. Frankly, she thought that it was okay if that was the real Katase and not a ghost like what she thought before. But the problem was Aya's feelings. Did Aya's heart still belong to Katase?

"Ran." Someone called her in a low voice, appearing in front of her all of a sudden.

"Aya!" The Queen of Shibuya lifted up her face. She was very surprise as the said girl began to cry. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"Katase-kun…" Aya uttered between her sobs. "He…he's back."

"Yeah, I know." Ran responded as she wrapped her arms around her dark-haired friend. "What happened?"

Aya croaked, "I don't know what to do. Even though he has told me that he loves me, I… I'm not happy at all. I'm confused. I can't answer him!"

"Of course you can't." said Ran in a motherly tone. "You're still unsure about your own feelings, but you know what? I believe that your heart has already chosen a guy already since a long time ago."

Aya looked up and feebly sounded her voice off. "Did I? I-I'm not sure, Ran. My feelings are messing up and I can't even…"

"Don't ask me, you moron." Ran mumbled jokingly as she pulled back. "I don't know anything about your romantic feelings. You're the one who can decide."

"Ran…" Aya gazed upon her best friend with tears contained in her eyes. "Thank you."

The Queen of Shibuya grinned. She said appreciatively, "Don't mention it! Now, all you have to do is…ah, Otohata!"

The said chocolate brown-haired guy walked to the girls and said in his usual bored tone, "I was looking for her in the bridge, but she wasn't there. Something happened, right?"

Aya turned her face to Rei as she started blushing, feeling happy somehow that apparently, the Ice Prince was looking for her. "Don't worry about me, Otohata-kun."

Ran got up from the swing and stated, "Well, I'd better go! Take a good care of her, Otohata!"

"W-Wait, Ran!" Aya tried to stop Ran but that world's greatest gal intentionally ignored her and left after saying, "Do your best, Aya!"

Rei frowned in confusion. "That girl…" After that, he turned his sight to Aya and asked, "Crying again?"

Hearing that, the dark-haired girl instantly wiped away her tears and defended herself, "I-I'm not! I'm fine, really."

Rei curved his lips into a smirk as he complacently said, "That's better."

Aya smiled brightly at him. Strange; everything that had made her get flustered cleared away on the instant when Rei came to her. This guy was truly remarkable.

The chocolate brown-haired guy put his hand inside his pocket and said, "Let's go for a walk."

* * *

They walked on the roadside peacefully. Aya hoped that if she hung out with Rei, she could forget about her problem with Katase for a while. She thought that Rei wouldn't talk about Katase, but her wish immediately shattered into pieces as the Ice Prince asked her, "That guy…what did he say to you?"

"…" Aya locked her mouth, turning her face away from Rei. This Ice Prince was the one who had made her forget about Katase but as a "comforter", how dare he remind her again?

"He said that…he loves me." Aya replied in a low tone. "But…I haven't given my answer yet."

Hearing that, Rei stopped walking and Aya did the same. He didn't say a word to respond to her, making Aya get confused. "Otohata-kun?"

"That's…" Rei took a pause, covertly getting annoyed at this. But of course, he managed to look calm and remain stoic as usual. "…great, isn't it? Why didn't you tell him that you feel the same?"

Aya let out a giggle. "Pretty awkward, aren't I? Many months ago, I felt so lifeless that Katase-kun was gone. My life felt so meaningless without him. I didn't even think about erasing him from my heart and looking for another guy before."

Rei blinked, listening to her carefully. The dark-haired girl continued, "Thanks to Ran and the others. I wouldn't have gotten my spirit back without all of you. Still, I'm not quite sure if I've already moved on. And here I am, being so down after he came back and confessed to me. And instead of feeling happy, I felt so uncertain and hurt somehow."

"Lame." Rei commented sarcastically.

Once more, Aya giggled sweetly. "I didn't know why I feel that way but now, I think I've already found the answer."

Aya slowly turned her face to Rei with a blush. She took a deep breath and said, "Now… I'm in love with…"

"Hoshino-san!"

It was as if Aya's heart skipped a beat when she heard the familiar voice. Shuddering, she slowly turned around and saw the certain nut brown-haired guy standing in front of the two of them. It was the second time he interrupted Aya and Rei's private moment.

"There you are…why did you run from me, Hoshino-san? Did I hurt you? I—" Katase stopped his words as he saw Rei. He spoke to the Ice Prince, "Oh, you're…"

"Rei Otohata. Nice to meet you." Rei introduced himself in his usual cold manner. "Sorry for bothering your girlfriend. Later."

"_Girlfriend_?" Aya and Katase said in unison.

Before the Ice Prince left her again for the second time, Aya immediately grasped his arm. "Wait! I've got something to say to you--the two of you."

Both Rei and Katase were silenced, letting the timid—no, the _honest _dark-haired girl talk. Aya nodded, silently saying "thank you" to them.

"Katase-kun," Aya started. "To be honest, I… I loved you too. I never intended to love anyone else before you left me. I really missed you. It was as if my world darkened and shattered in a deep pain."

Hearing such a statement, Katase couldn't help but blame himself. He didn't know that he had hurt him without realizing it all this time. "Hoshino-san, I'm so sorry. I—"

Aya shook her head, asking the green-eyed guy to not cutting her off. "But since Otohata-kun came to my life, I finally realized that my life hasn't ended yet."

The dark-haired girl stared at the ground, hiding her beautiful face. She started trembling and finally, she gathered up her courage to continue the most important part of her clarification. "I love Otohata-kun."

Rei and Katase enlarged their eyes at this. They both were speechless. They became more surprised as Aya showed up her face which had turned very red; being fulfilled by tears. "You two mean a lot to me, but I…I love Otohata-kun the most." She repeated, "I love Otohata-kun."

Then, Aya threw her sight to Katase again. "I'm sorry, Katase-kun. But...unlike you, he's always there for me." The dark-haired girl stated as tears welled up in her eyes. "He never left me."

Rei gaped and Katase smirked woefully. "It's okay, Hoshino-san. I understand." Katase remarked. Before he could say something more, he suddenly wobbled as he held his forehead, feeling madly dizzy. "Ugh…!"

Aya and Rei quickly approached him. Aya panicked, screaming out to Katase in concern. "Katase-kun! Are you okay? Hold on! Katase-kun!"

Slowly, the nut brown-haired guy shut his eyes and on the spur of the moment, he fainted.

* * *

Katase had been brought to the hospital. He was currently examined by the doctor while Aya and Rei were waiting for the result in the waiting room. Rei was sitting composedly, looking as quiet as usual. But it didn't mean that he wasn't worried about Katase. Unlike the calm Ice Prince, Aya looked intensely anxious—her face turned pale, cold sweat drenched her face and tears stung her eyes. She clasped her hands and kept praying apprehensively, hoping that her old friend would be okay.

Seeing her frightful look, Rei muttered frigidly, "It wasn't your fault."

Aya shook her head. "He had just gotten an accident and now, he came back…to see me." The dark-haired girl reasoned out as her tears streamed down more. "But I…I ran away from him and…turned him down  
without considering his feelings. What I've done was just unforgivable. I—"

Getting tired of her excessive concern, Rei shut her mouth as he settled their mouth into a kiss. Aya widened her eyes, a blush creeping up her face. That kiss had successfully hushed her.

And then, Rei pulled back. "He has told you that he was okay with your decision, right? Is he really weak in your eyes?" Rei glowered at her, looking very serious.

"Otohata-kun…" Aya blushed, lowering her head. She was really ashamed of herself. She nodded at the Ice Prince and said, "You're right. I guess…I'm just too worried about Katase-kun. But honestly, I can't help it—I really feel guilty."

"He'll be all right…" Rei convinced her as he entwined her hands with his. "…because you're still here for him."

The Ice Prince stared at her with his usual cold expression but she could feel the warmth of his love in his eyes, even though he didn't say baldly that he did love her. Realizing this, Aya smiled and gazed into his eyes lovingly in return.

And a short time later, Rei gently squeezed Aya in his arms and she closed her eyes, resting on his embrace delicately. She felt much better now, thanks to her beloved sweetheart.

After a while, the doctor appeared, approaching them. Aya and Rei broke apart in a shake. The doctor smiled at them and said, "It's all right now. He was just tired and the collisions which he got in the accident made him faint easily. But he'll recover soon. He just needs some rest."

Aya's face turned bright at this. She got up from her seat and radiantly asked, "Really? Katase-kun is…fine? He's fine? C-Can we see him now?"

"Sure. This way, Miss." The doctor said as he started walking, guiding the lass and the young man to Katase's room.

As they entered the room, Aya instantly ran to Katase who was lying on the bed and yelled in happiness, "Katase-kun! Thank goodness!" Aya hugged him tight in relief, shedding the tears of joy. "I'm so glad!"

Rei heaved a sigh, collusively feeling grateful that his "ex-love rival" looked fine. On the other hand, Katase didn't look really well in Aya's tight embrace, but he was happy nonetheless. Still, he couldn't take it any longer. He said in a weak tone, "H-Hoshino-san…thanks for your concern, b-but…"

"I'm so sorry, Katase-kun… I feel like I don't deserve your love at all…ugh…" Aya said between her sniffs, not noticing Katase's critical condition in her folded arms. "Please forgive me…"

Katase sweat-dropped, trying to continue his words, "Y-You don't have to apologize, Hoshino-san. But please…"

"I'm sorry…you were suffering because of me. I'm so sorry." Aya unintentionally interrupted him again as she tightened her embrace, making the nut brown-haired guy feeling more uncomfortable. He could hardly breathe.

Fortunately, Rei patted Aya's shoulder and resuscitated her coolly, "You're making him suffer more with your hug, Aya."

"Uh?" Aya slowly set Katase free from her unintentionally torturing hug and immediately got her qualm back as she saw him looking dizzy and panting.

"K-Katase-kun! Are you okay? Hold on!" Aya yelled in horror. "I'm sorry!"

The green-eyed guy hushed her with a chuckle. "I'm fine, thanks. Don't worry." Then he threw his sight to Rei and smiled. "You've found a good guy, Hoshino-san. I'm happy for both of you."

Aya's face flushed at this. "T-Thank you, Katase-kun."

"Want me to call up your parents?" Rei asked out of blue.

"Yes, please. Just use my cell phone." Katase answered as he pointed at a white-colored cell phone.

While Rei was dialing Katase's parent number, Aya continued talk to Katase. "Say, Katase-kun. Although I've rejected you, we…we're still good friends, aren't we?"

"Of course." Katase declared with a gentle smile. "I'm not mad at you at all. But…" The green-eyed guy gently held Aya's cheek and gave a peck on her lips.

Aya blushed madly in surprise and Rei subconsciously dropped Katase's cell phone when he witnessed that sudden event. They both were speechless and Katase merely smirked. "I'm letting you go, Hoshino-san."

The dark-haired girl touched her lips in a puzzled look. She didn't know how she should feel. Afterwards, the Ice Prince suddenly took Aya by the hand and icily spoke to Katase, "If you excuse, we're leaving now. See you."

"W-Wait, Otohata-kun!" Aya couldn't complain as Rei rashly brought her out of the room with him.

Katase sweat-dropped at this. Then he looked down and saw his cell phone on the floor. "How dare he break my cell phone?" He got up and took it.

"Oh well…" He heaved a deep sigh and smiled again.

**Next -----**

**A/N: Watch out for the epilogue! Sorry for my mistakes. See ya!  
**


	7. Ryuusei

**A/N: Okay, here's the finale. I don't know if this one is good but hope you readers will enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: If only I were the owner of GALS… :(**

**Song: Ryuusei (Shooting Star), by Tia**

**---**

**---**

**---**

**---**

"Hello, Otohata-kun? Yes, I'm on my way. But I'm going to visit Ran and Miyu first, is that okay? Right, at the police quarter. All right, I'll see you at the bookshop. Bye." Aya instantly hung up and walked again.

The dark-haired girl couldn't help smiling in the whole day. Yes, today was a very special day that she had always been longing for—where the shooting stars would show up.

**Epilogue: Ryuusei**

_I believe your promise; it's too hard to give me courage_

_Always I feel it, the precious time seeing you…_

"Ran, Miyu!" called Aya as she entered the police quarter.

Both gals turned around and rose from their seats as they saw their best friend. "Aya!" They beamed, greeting her concurrently.

"Miyu watched the news on TV," The yellow-haired gal informed. "The shooting star might be seen tonight; around 8-10 p.m."

Aya smiled in joy. "I know."

"Yeah! It will be remorseful if I lose the only chance to make a wish upon those historic stars!" Ran yelled, becoming very spirited. "They come once in one hundred years only!"

Yamato sweat-dropped at her. "You only think about the legend, don't you? You should care about how beautiful the stars will be."

"Nah, I just hope that those stars will give me a lot of money, if they're really able to comply with my wish! Who cares about the scenery anyway?" Ran pouted. "Don't you wish for anything, Bro?"

The young cop of Shibuya heaved a sigh. "I'm busy. I have to go patrolling around Shibuya since the area will be very crowded tonight, due to the appearance of the shooting star."

"But Miyu will always be by Yamato-kun's side!" Miyu cheered proudly. She wrapped her arm around Yamato's elbow, causing a blush on the cop's face. "Miyu is going to watch the shooting star together with Yamato-kun on the patrol area. Great idea, isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's awesome." The caramel-haired gal shrugged. "If you ask me, I'll go with Satsuki and Rie. Wanna join us, Aya?"

The dark-haired girl shook her head. "I'd love to, but I'll go to see the shooting star with Otohata-kun and Katase-kun."

Ran automatically became surprised at this. "Hey! Are you sure, Aya? You already have Otohata and you're going to bring another guy with you? Are you nuts?"

"It's okay, Ran. Otohata-kun doesn't mind anyway," Aya clarified. "Frankly, I've made a promise with Katase-kun to see the shooting star together far before I met Otohata-kun."

Ran added, "I know that you're being a good girl as usual, Aya. But you're not going to doubt your choice again, right?"

"Of course not." Aya declared confidently with a steady look.

_Tachdomatta kado n__i_

_Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta_

As Aya looked at her watch, she spoke again, "Ah, I'd better get going. I'm going to go to the bookshop with Otohata-kun."

"A date, huh? Go for it, Aya!" Ran teased, joyfully whistling.

Aya flushed and she chose to immediately leave the police quarter. Ran burst out laughing at this. "Hahaha! Heck, Aya has changed a lot since she started going out with Otohata, hasn't she? She didn't even want to say _"see you later"_ before leaving us! Haha!"

Miyu sweat dropped anime style at the laughing gal. "That's because you insulted her, Ran."

_Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni_

_Futari tsutumu kedo_

* * *

Aya kept running until she could finally reach her destination. She panted, accosting the certain chocolate brown-haired guy who was standing before her. "Hosh…thanks for waiting, Otohata-kun."

"Relax. I've just arrived too." said Rei composedly. "I bet you've just ran from that Kotobuki."

A blush stung her face again. "Well, yes… something like that…"

Rei sighed. "Let's go inside, then." He said as he pushed the door of the bookshop.

_Sorezore ni chigau, kagayaki ga aru to _

_Warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieru yo _

The couple was busy to choose their favorite novels. Aya was glad that her boyfriend had the same hobby and favorite authors as her. "I've already had this one, Otohata-kun. Haven't you bought it yet?"

"I'd forgotten. Can I borrow yours?" asked Rei as he scratched the back of his head.

Aya giggled sweetly. "Of course you can…ah!" She gasped as someone suddenly covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who?"

_Kimi __wa ryuusei no you ni, kodoku na tsubame no you ni _

_Yoru __no yami wo kirisaki yukeru hazu _

"I know it's you, Katase-kun," Aya replied instinctively as she slowly took Katase's palms to set her eyes free. "How do you know that we're here?"

"Normally, disturbing a happy couple isn't my hobby. But I just can't wait to see Hoshino-san again, so, here I am," Katase explained ignorantly. "I knew that Hoshino-san loves reading to bits and regardless of your romantic moment, I decided to come here to see you earlier, Hoshino-san."

Aya blushed in happiness that she was nearly carried away with Katase's words but luckily, Rei shot her a glare to resuscitate her and Aya nodded in apology.

_Tokei jikake no hibi ni_

_Nagasaresou na toki wa_

"I was pulling your leg," Katase remarked. "The reason why I'm here is to tell both of you that the bridge will be tremendously crowded starting from now since it's the best place to watch the shooting star. We'd better go there sooner if we don't want to lose our spot."

"Don't worry, Katase-kun. We'll be done in a minute," Aya said, casting a glance at Rei. "We've already found all novels we were looking for."

Katase nodded and followed the couple that began to walk toward the cash register. Staring at the two of them from behind was more than enough to make him wonder how he could give up on Aya whom he loved for a very long time and let her go with Rei whom he'd just known recently in the first place.

_Wasurenaide hitori ja_

_Nai koto_

* * *

It was still 7.30 p.m. but people had gathered at every place where they could watch the shooting star clearly, including the bridge. Good thing Katase had warned his friends about it that they were able to get an empty spot on the bridge.

"You were right, Katase-kun. There are way too many people around here," Aya mumbled, sweat drenching her face.

Katase let out a sigh. "And despite coming early, we can't yet wait for those stars comfortably."

Rei shrugged and chose to keep his patience. As he threw his sight to his girlfriend, he frowned and called her, "Aya,"

_Jibunrashisa __nante kangaetemo imi nante nai ne_

_Donna __toki mo kimi wa kimi dakara _

_Ari no __mama de ite_

"Yes?" Aya turned her face to Rei.

"You went to bed late again, didn't you?" The chocolate brown-haired guy guessed sagaciously. "Your eyes are all puffy."

Aya blushed in shame. "I-I just studied until midnight, that's all. But I'm okay."

Hearing that, Katase quickly glowered at the dark-haired girl. "You look tired, Hoshino-san. If you lack of sleep, you shouldn't be here right now."

"Don't talk like that, Katase-kun." Aya tried to calm her friend down. "Unlike you, I will never break my promise."

The nut brown-haired guy enlarged his eyes in a hint of shock.

_Poketto __no naka wo karappo ni shite mo _

_Daiji __na mono wa hidari no _

_Mune ni __nokotteru _

"...I'm sorry, Hoshino-san," Katase lowered his head. "I wasn't aware that you're still…embittered about our past."

Realizing that she had just said something cruel, Aya panicked and explained, "N-No, I've already forgiven you ever since you came back, Katase-kun. I didn't mean to quip you. I'm sorry."

On the other hand, Rei, who felt like he wasn't included in Aya and Katase's world, let the two of them talk without him. Despite feeling like they had a rift that Rei couldn't enter, he wouldn't bother to give his girlfriend freedom to build her own world with Katase in the interim.

At last, his great heart yielded a good result—Aya's angelic smile. "I'm glad that I'll finally see the shooting star with you, Otohata-kun."

And all Rei could do to reply was give her a smirk.

Not long afterwards, people roared voluptuously as they saw the historic stars they had been waiting for falling from the sky. The shine was fascinatingly indescribable.

"Amazing... Right, Hoshino--?" Katase's words were paused as he felt something on his shoulder.

_Yume wa ryuusei no you ni_

_Ameagari no niji no you ni _

_Kono __kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru_

"Hey," called the nut brown-haired guy.

"What?" Rei responded icily.

"Would you help me?"

Rei reluctantly faced Katase and became speechless as he saw Aya leaning on Katase's shoulder—with closed eyes.

"She fell asleep," Katase murmured in a low voice.

Rei heaved a deep sigh and gently took Aya in his arms, taking a position to carry her on his back.

_Mayoi tsuzukeru koto ga _

_Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo _

"I'll take her home. Wanna come along?" Rei questioned in the din.

Katase shook his head and gave him a smile. "I don't want to bother you lovebirds any longer. I'll stay here until the shooting stars stop."

Rei didn't say anything to reply as he merely turned around and waved his hand. Katase waved back and paid his sight to the stars again.

_Why is it so hard for me to move on? _ Katase inwardly asked to himself.

_Gomakashitari shinai to chikau no…_

* * *

Rei kept on walking with Aya on his back. She wasn't really heavy to him but walking around while carrying a girl was kind of exhausting.

The Ice Prince slowly took a glance at the sleeping dark-haired girl. _She does need some rest, _Rei thought.

"Otohata-kun…"

Rei gasped. Was she awake? He gazed at his girlfriend again and sighed in relief as he noticed that she was still dead asleep.

"I'm so lucky…" Aya muttered in her sleep, "...to have you by my side…"

Rei nearly suppressed a chuckle at her innocent sleeping form, but her words stopped him. He curved his lips into a smirk and said, "Same here."

He stopped his pace for a while and looked up, gazing upon the last shooting stars. If they were really capable to fulfill people's wishes, he wished that he could elongate the time so that he could have Aya on his back a little longer.

_I believe your promise; it's too hard to give me courage_

_Always I feel it, the precious time seeing you…_

**Epilogue: Ryuusei – End**

**A/N: I would like to give my special thanks to:**

**IkaCullen, Ainara Aya, Alice Jane, maimy_angel, Camoufle, LuCapyon, cold summer night, haru-elie, milkie shake, Princess7, rizeleth, 4everbebe, animegirl1214, AkifromHell66, LovelyCatGirl, kyo23, Rin-Ainochan, setokaibakun-fangirl, twilight. clique. avalon, Sa-chan, I dunno, Screaming Siopao, angel_sapphire, KimmyLi, sNoW_aNgEL, AsianGal7, Ma-Ma-Col-Le and all readers. **

**Thanks for all your support. It means a lot to me. And once again, I apologize for all error grammars, spellings, typos and any mistake I've done all this time. Perfection belongs to God, hehe. :)**

**There will be no sequel, okay? Instead, I've written another ReiAyaKatase story, **_**"Hopeless"**_** which has got more angst and touching scene than this one. **

**Now please let me know about what you think about this AU-ish story for the last time. Thank you very much. :)**

**Chiby Angel-chan**


End file.
